Lap Cat
by merryfortune
Summary: Nepeta likes to sit in your lap sometimes. [autistic!Nepeta/human!gender-neutral!Reader]


**Lap Cat**

She sits in your lap, one leg over each thigh of yours. You both warm each other equally in this clunky embrace. She looks up at you with a mewling, curling mouth and eyes which shine in the dim light. She adores you. You can see it in the glassy gleam of her green eyes. They're lovely, she's lovely.

She sways, fidgets slightly. You think its cute. She just can't stand still. Her toes are twitching; flexing inside of her shoes. Her ears, veiny and thin, flick about: they're pointed but drooping upwards. Occasionally, a curl of her roughly cut hair falls out of place. She lets you tuck it back under her beanie, or behind her ear.

You feel very trusted, when she allows you to do so. She's a Troll. They don't generally like touching unless its borne of lust or violence. Affection is rare, though unto Nepeta, you have it in abundance. Though, it ought to be noted that Nepeta is especially sensitive. Her tough, grey hide is soft like worn leather, but she treats it quite gently, so you follow suit because you know that her sensitives can often turn to melt-downs if not regarded correctly. You would hate to be the source of excess stress upon her.

She smiles at you. Beams, really. Her fangs, oddly placed and squished and jagged, protrude from her mouth. She runs her tongue along her chewed lips. Then, she investigates her gums. She makes a funny grimace next. Her eyes drop down briefly, towards the chewy jewellery that you got her as a present.

The smile that she had given you then had been awful because she didn't realise at first that it was allowed to go into her mouth until you gave her a few more less than subtle hints. The smile after realising it was the perfect texture to gnaw was priceless. You treasure that memory. After all, it was the first time you've ever given Nepeta a gift – and you haven't given her anything special since either. You're still waiting for the right moment, and the right gift idea, to come along. Until then, sharing the best of the hunt, and moments like this, were more than enough.

You watch as she brings her chewy, a slime green coloured cat face, to her lips so she may nibble on it. The corners of your lips twitch and you avert your gaze lest you stare too much at her thin, marred lips. Out of the corner of your eyes, you watch as she gnaws on the edge of her chewy.

"mphf…" she grumbles.

She pauses but doesn't let her necklace's pendant drop back down her neck. She spits. Her ears twitch and she shakes out the tingles in her face.

"Why're you watching me…?" she asks, quietly.

"Because you're cute." You reply, a tad wry.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You're adorable." You affirm.

Nepeta leans in. This time, she lets her chewy drop back to below her breast. As she leans, you can begin to feel her breath upon your face. Her breath, putrid, scatters across your lips. You stiffen. She places her paws over your hands.

"May I kiss you…?" she asks.

"Of course." You reply.

You don't move. You let Nepeta to do as she likes to lead. She pecked your lips. It was dry and chaste. Then, she licked over your lips. Laughter bubbles up through your throat and reverberates upon your lips. Nepeta makes humming noises. She seems to like it. She isn't good at keeping her eyes closed when kissing, but neither are you, so you continue to bump lips against each other. A strange kiss budding between you as you exchange huffy breaths and giggly smiles.

Nepeta paws at your shoulders. She holds herself steady using you. Her grip is strong. She continues to kiss you and you kiss back. The kiss grows messy. Nepeta slobbers over you but you try to keep something neat. But the idea of getting as lost in it as Nepeta is appealing.

She mewls, and you grunt. You close your eyes to her and the pressure upon your mouth releases. There's a cold pause and then, Nepeta kisses your nose.

"I really, really like you." She says.

"I really, really like you too." You reply.

"I'm glad."

You open your eyes and her thin slit pupils dilate. She grins widely. Then, her lips pucker together. She gives you one more peck before getting out of your lap. She readjusts herself. She fluffs up her coat and then plops down onto her knees. This time, she settles for a nap. You smile to yourself as you slowly stroke down between her shoulders, massaging her. Though, you muse that with how cat-like Nepeta it is, perhaps you are petting her as she contently lulls herself to sleep.

You yawn. You really do like her lots.


End file.
